


Something that we're not

by Ai_Sellie



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Sellie/pseuds/Ai_Sellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Hai di nuovo sbagliato sentiero, al cespuglio di bacche velenose avresti dovuto prendere quello di destra. Imparerai mai qual'è quello giusto, mocciosa? »<br/>La ragazzina esala un mezzo sospiro strozzato che le si blocca in gola.<br/>Salti giù dal ramo e le piombi addosso come un rapace, bloccandole con sorprendente facilità un braccio dietro la schiena.<br/>« Signor Lupo? »<br/>Disegni con gli artigli il profilo del suo viso, prima di accarezzarle il collo. Ti fermi qualche secondo all’altezza della sua giugulare, la punta affilata che preme quasi con dolcezza contro la sua pelle delicata.<br/>« In persona, sì ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something that we're not

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la **#Badwrong Week 1** , a tema _age difference, shota/loli e underage_ , indetta da [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) e per il prompt _Cappuccetto Rosso/Lupo, Beginning comes without reason/The end always has the reason ("M" - ayumi hamasaki)_ rubato a [piscinadiprompt](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/). >w

« Hai di nuovo sbagliato sentiero, al cespuglio di bacche velenose avresti dovuto prendere quello di destra ».  
La ragazzina esala un mezzo sospiro strozzato che le si blocca in gola.  
Salti giù dal ramo e le piombi addosso come un rapace, bloccandole con sorprendente facilità un braccio dietro la schiena – è talmente sottile, tutto pelle e ossa, che ti basterebbe stringere con solo un po’ di forza in più, per spezzarglielo. Un giorno o l’altro finirai per farlo sul serio, magari senza nemmeno volerlo.  
Ghigni.  
« Imparerai mai qual è quello giusto » – _bambina? Ragazzina? Quanti anni avrà?_ – « mocciosa? » concludi, mordendole un orecchio.  
Risali con la mano libera al suo collo e le fai scorrere lentamente l’artiglio dell’indice sulla pelle.  
Senti quel suo insulso corpicino troppo fragile, troppo debole, tendersi ed irrigidirsi contro il tuo, ma il suono che le esce dalla gola è tutt’altro che spaventato.  
« Signor Lupo? »  
Disegni con gli artigli il profilo del suo viso, prima di tornare ad accarezzarle il collo. Ti fermi qualche secondo all’altezza della sua giugulare, la punta affilata che preme quasi con dolcezza contro la sua pelle delicata.  
« In persona, sì » le respiri direttamente nell’orecchio, e per un attimo ti chiedi come sarebbe premere un altro po’ – solo un altro po’ – e tenerla stretta contro il petto mentre si dimena e supplica di non essere uccisa. Guardarla negli occhi mentre muore dissanguata aggrappata alla tua maglia, chiedendosi probabilmente perché, perché, e con l’odore pungente del suo sangue a pizzicarti le narici.  
 _Sarebbe soddisfacente tanto quanto lo è stato scoparla in mezzo al sentiero la prima volta che l’hai aggredita, nel bosco?_  
Apri la mano e la chiudi intorno al suo collo – Dio, è talmente sottile, che quasi ti sembra di riuscire a toccarti l’indice con il pollice – poi stringi.  
« Che cosa vuoi? » sibili, le labbra sempre incollate al suo orecchio, e lei si aggrappa d’istinto con le unghie alla tua mano.  
Graffia e si contorce, spaventata dalla mancanza d’aria che si fa via via sempre più pressante, ma poi geme.  
« Mi sembrava di essere stato sufficientemente chiaro, l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti. Tu e quello schifo di sangue che ti porti appresso nelle vene non dovete azzardarvi ad avvicinarvi a questa parte di foresta per nessuno motivo, non tollero che un discendente di quel patetico cacciatore da quattro soldi calpesti il mio territorio ».  
Avverti il suo corpo da bambina irrigidirsi sempre di più, le sue unghie conficcarsi nel dorso della tua mano, ma non la lasci andare. Continui a tenere le dita serrate intorno alla sua gola; non con sufficiente forza da soffocarla sul serio, ma abbastanza perché lei lo pensi.  
« Per av- » si blocca, prende fiato – o perlomeno ci prova. « Per avvisarla, stanno organizzando un- » si blocca di nuovo, respira, respira, respira.  
A te viene improvvisamente da ridere.  
« Imboscata » conclude e tu sei ancora perso a trattenere la risata tra i denti che impieghi una manciata di secondi più del normale a cogliere qual è la vera nota stonata nella sua risposta.  
Sciogli di scatto la presa sul suo collo, ma serri quella intorno al suo braccio.  
La ragazzina quasi si sbilancia in avanti per il sollievo. Senti la sua schiena muoversi rapidamente contro il tuo petto, mentre riprende fiato, e le sue minuscole unghie ancora conficcate nella tua mano bruciarti la pelle.  
« Stanno? » ringhi. Lei s’irrigidisce nuovamente d’istinto, ma cerca di voltare la testa nella tua direzione per quanto la posizione glielo consenta.  
Annuisce.  
« Mio zio è riuscito a convincere i cacciatori di quasi tutti i villaggi della valle ad unire le forze. Vogliono tenderle un’imboscata ».  
Hai fatto bene a lasciarla andare perché la sola idea che quel patetico ammasso di ossa e carne marcia stia anche solo pensando di organizzare una cosa del genere ti fa talmente ribollire il sangue nelle vene che, probabilmente, avresti finito con lo strangolarla sul serio senza accorgertene.  
« Per liberare la foresta dall’intruso e riprendersi ciò che spetta loro di diritto ».  
La scarica d’odio che ti spinge a costringerla a voltarsi bruscamente, tirandola per il polso, e a bloccarla poi contro il tronco dell’albero più vicino, tornando subito ad incombere sulla sua gracile figura, è talmente forte, improvvisa, _intossicante_ , che per un secondo ti si annebbia la vista e se il suo odore non ti eccitasse tanto, probabilmente le avresti già piantato le unghie in gola.  
« Parole loro » si affretta ad aggiungere lei, il corpo che le trema così forte che non ti spieghi come faccia a reggersi ancora sulle gambe ed una mano che è tornata ad aggrapparsi al tuo polso appena le hai chiuso nuovamente le dita intorno al collo.  
La fissi in silenzio per una manciata di secondi, l’espressione dura e le spalle rigide, poi ti chini in avanti ed affondi il naso nei suoi capelli.  
Lasci che l’eccitazione che il suo odore riesce sempre ad accendere in te si intensifichi fino a rendere momentaneamente la rabbia solo un eco ovattato, che il desiderio di morderle la gola e scoparla con forza contro quell’albero si faccia così intenso da farti pizzicare la pelle e gonfiare il cavallo dei pantaloni.  
Poi riapri gli occhi e torni a guardarla.  
« Perché dovrei fidarmi di te? » sibili, il viso talmente vicino al suo che riesci a sentire contro la pelle il suo respiro accelerare.  
Le accarezzi quasi distrattamente il collo con la punta affilata di un artiglio, leccandoti le labbra.  
« Perché sei venuta ad avvisarmi? Che cosa ci guadagneresti? »  
Lei deglutisce ed affonda le unghie nel tuo polso.  
Chiude gli occhi e deglutisce nuovamente, respira, si morde un labbro e quando risolleva le palpebre ha gli occhi talmente lucidi che sembra sia sul punto di piangere. Ma quando apre la bocca per parlare il suono che le sfugge sembra più il lamento di un animale in calore, piuttosto che quello di un animale ferito.  
«Perché mi è piaciuto » soffia con un filo di voce e lo sguardo di una lepre caduta in trappola e costretta alla resa.  
« Quello che mi ha fatto la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati. Mi è piaciuto così tanto! » ansima, quasi geme. « Voglio che me lo rifaccia ancora e ancora e ancora. Non voglio che lei muoia ».  
La sua risposta è così inaspettata, così _assurda_ , che potresti tranquillamente scoppiarle a ridere in faccia se solo non avesse risvegliato in te anche qualcos’altro, qualcosa che somiglia pericolosamente al desiderio di accontentarla perché _lo vuoi tu_ e non per la necessità di ferire suo zio in ogni maniera possibile.  
« Vuoi che ti divori? »  
Lei socchiude gli occhi ed ansima un ‘sì’ a labbra spalancate che è per metà un gemito.  
Un eco lontano che risiede nell’angolo più remoto della tua testa – e che molto probabilmente ha a che fare con quella briciola d’umanità che ancora ti tiene legato al mondo degli uomini – sta urlando che è una pessima idea, a prescindere da tutto. Perché resta comunque la nipote di quell’usurpatore incapace che sono anni che tenta di farti la pelle per impossessarsi del tuo territorio, ed una persona che condivide il sangue con quell’individuo non può portare altro che guai, ma l’istinto animale di prenderla e farla tua fino a consumarla è così forte da fare quasi male fisicamente.  
Inoltre, per quanto tu sia indubbiamente più intelligente, affrontare una squadra di almeno una dozzina di cacciatori è decisamente più complicato e pericoloso rispetto al singolo idiota del quale sei abituato a prenderti gioco, sebbene tu sia abbastanza sicuro che il fatto che i suddetti cacciatori fino a poco tempo prima si sarebbero volentieri scuoiati a vicenda peserà sicuramente a tuo favore.  
Tenertela per te potrà rivelarsi un vantaggio, più avanti.  
Le appoggi il pollice sul labbro inferiore e premi leggermente.  
« E sia » ghigni infine, leccandoti le labbra.  
Nello stesso momento in cui ti chini a sostituire il dito con i denti, le infili l’altra mano sotto la gonna.  
Chissà che faccia farà suo zio quando si accorgerà che la sua preziosa nipotina è scomparsa.  
Se le cose dovessero farsi più complicate del previsto potrai sempre ucciderla sul serio e riportargliela. Un pezzo alla volta, magari. _Dio, venderesti l’anima al Diavolo pur di vedere la sua faccia in quel momento._


End file.
